peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 January 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-01-02 ; Comments *A 94 minute recording of a two hour broadcast is available. Tracks not included on the available recording are marked §. Details taken from Lorcan's tracklisting database. Sessions *No sessions, a records only show. Tracklisting *'File 1' cuts in near end of next track *Lightnin' Hopkins - 'Happy New Year' (Various Artists CD: Blue Yule) Rhino Records *XLNT: - 'New Lang Syne' (12") Sound FX Records *Stephen Malkmus - 'Troubbble' (LP: Stephen Malkmus) Domino *Noonday Underground - 'Where Have They Gone?' (7") Motorway *Mixmaster Mike - 'Surprize Packidge' (Compilation CD: Beats From The Underground) Breakin Beats *Mimi Parker - 'When You Walked Out On Me' (Compilation CD: Shanti Project Collection 2) Badman Recording Co *Palast Orchester & Max Raabe - 'Lucky' (CD: Die Hits Des Jahres) RCA *Solomon Funk - 'Rock Me Again' (7") Howlin' Records *The Haunted - 'Hollow Ground' (LP: The Haunted Made Me Do It ) Earache Records *Automator - 'King Of New York' (2xLP: A Much Better Tomorrow ) 75 Ark Records *Niza - 'Por Las Tardes' (7": Topolino EP) Elefant Records *Gimmik - 'RC Units' (2xLP: Slow Motion Process) Worm Interface *Beat - 'Tears Of A Clown' (Compilation CD: Beat This! The Best Of The Beat) Go-Feet Records :(JP: 'We love Ranking Roger don't we Pig?') :(Tape flip) *Cinema Recorded Music Library - 'The Scimitar' (LP: Your Introductory Record) Domino Records *Charlie Gracie - 'Fabulous' (78 ) Parlophone Pig's Big 78 2001 :(JP: Well there you go. One of the forgotten names of rock 'n' roll really. But when I saw him at the Liverpool Empire he seemed as wild as a rat to me. That's Charlie Gracie') *Marlene Webber - 'Right Track' (12") Spider Man Records *Purple Munkie - 'Is It Just Me Or Is It Hot In Here?' (7": The Balls EP) Alphabetty *Kosmik Kommando - 'The Krakker Hakkdown' (2xLP: Laptop Dancing ) Rephlex :(JP:'Thanks for all the emails. [John.peel@bbc.co.uk system running little slowly tonight, because the Pig still on crutches and has to bring them in from the hall into the studio on her crutches and she's not that nimble yet.') *Mary Monday And Her Bitches - 'I Gave My Punk Jacket To Ricky' Compilation CD: HEAR This) Sub City Records *Mary Monday - 'Pop Gun' (7"; I Gave My Punk Jacket To Ricky) Unknown $''' *Extreme Noise Terror - 'Through Mayhem' (LP: Being And Nothing sampler) Candlelight Records *Stylus - 'Pluen Eira' (7") Ochre Records '''$ *Paul Elliott - 'Dis Yah 2000' (7") 321 Strong Records $''' *Iceman - 'Too Many Notes' (12") Shock Records '''$ *'File 1' cuts out 2:02 into next track *Bunsen Honeydew - 'Fashion Conscious Man' (12": Didn't You Used To Be Invisible?) Transcopic Records § *Kreidler - 'Lanzelot' (LP: Kreidler) Wonder Records $''' *Appliance - 'Hot Pursuit remix' (Compilation EP) Mute Records '''$ *Motion - 'Breakout' (LP: The Motion) Sad Loud America Records § *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 2001-01-02 (incomplete) *2) 2001-01-xx Peel Show LE595 ;Length *1) 01:33:40 *2) 1:08:15 (to 24:55) (from 16:37 unique) ;Other *1) Thanks to Lorcan and his database for helping put this tracklisting together and to Isector for the recording.2 *2) Created from LE595 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector